Elrond & Estel: Surprise
by SivanShemesh
Summary: The warm sequel of “White Blanket”. Estel felt that his adar had left him, and he get his surprise, and he found that he is not alone. [Completed]. Won 3rd place at Mellyn Cooking Contest, at MC group
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Surprise 1/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:nautika

Rate: K

Warning: Tissues in need, but nothing more, I think.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: Estel felt that his adar had left him, and he get his surprise, and he found that he is not alone.

Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
The warm sequel of _"White Blanket"._

Note2: Written for Mellyn "Cooking" Contest.

1.

**Imladris**

Elrond was busy in the kitchen making sure that he had all the supplies for making the twins's birthday cake. He was so busy that he even forgot to wake Estel.

* * *

Estel woke and was surprised to see the sun in the middle of the sky, as he wondered why his adar had not awakened him. 

Estel went to search for his adar, a little fearful that his new adar left him the same as his first naneth and adar.

"A-da?" Estel called in fear as he went from room to room, but he did not hear his adar's voice, or even see him.

Estel could feel his legs grow numb, as he lost the feeling in them, and then he collapsed on the floor, lowered his head in his hands and cried.

Arwen heard from her room, the boy's cry, and went outside. It came from the Hallway.

Arwen did not know why the boy cried, but the way that he cried tore her heart in two, and she hurried over to Estel's side, and held him close.

"Estel, why are you crying? What is wrong?" Arwen asked as she embraced the boy, while he continued to cry on her shoulders.

"Ada left me…" Estel cried.

"Ada did not left you, he might busy…" Arwen tried to comfort him.

"He left me…" Estel kept crying on Arwen's shoulders.

"He did not leave you… come… let's find him together…" Arwen suggested and pulled Estel out of her embrace, and held his hand tight.

Arwen went from door to door with Estel, and every door she opened she heard Estel's words, which seemed to her to be filled with despair, "He is not inside…"

Arwen looked in the hallway, and noticed that she and Estel had only looked that way, and they had not searched other places.

Arwen decided to walk over the kitchen, and smiled as she noticed her father.

Arwen knelt next to the boy, and pointed to her adar, and said, "There he is Estel, see, he did not leave you…"

Before she could finish speaking her last words, she could see her adar turning and she hugged Estel, and then she left back over her room, with a smile on her face.

"ADA…" Estel ran to his adar, and hugged him tight.

Elrond knelt by his son, and hugged him back, and then he kissed his cheek and said how much he loved him.

Elrond could hear the boy whining, and asked softly, "Why are you crying, ion?" and moved his hand to rub his son's back.

"I… I thought that you left me ada…" Estel cried, and kept holding his adar.

"I am here. Ion… you know that I will not leave you…" Elrond comforted his son, and smiled against his cheek and kept saying how much he loved him.

"What… what are you doing in the kitchen?" Estel sobbed, and looked into his adar's eyes.

Elrond wiped the tears away, and answered, "I am cooking, making good things."

"Like what, ada?" Estel asked curiously.

"That will remain a secret…" Elrond teased, and continue to stir, as Estel could smell the sweetness that flew inside.

"Can I taste it?" Estel asked and licked his lips, as though he could not wait to eat it.

Elrond poured some into a spoon, made certain that it was not too hot, and then gave it to Estel.

By seeing Estel how looked, Elrond's face lightened with happiness, as he figured that he succeeded and it was ready.

"Do you like it?" Elrond asked.

Estel nodded, and wished that his Adar would give him another spoonful.

"Do you want more?" Elrond asked, as he noticed Estel licking the spoon.

"Can I? Can I?" Estel asked in excitement.

"Have I ever said 'no' to you, ion?" Elrond grinned at his son.

Estel smiled at his Adar, and took another taste.

"Good, now call the Peredhil." Elrond said.

"But ada, you _are_ the Peredhil." Estel pointed out.

"I meant the other Peredhil's…" Elrond smirked at his son.

* * *

Estel ran to find his brothers. He found Arwen with no problem, but he had some problems in finding the twins. 

"Where are the twins?" Estel asked Arwen.

"Have you searched outside?" Arwen suggested.

Estel went outside, only to get a snowball in the face, and said, "I forgot it… you should have warned me…"

"Hey look it's Estel… oops…" Elrohir said, as he wanted to apologized to his younger brother.

"Father called you inside…" Estel said, and wiped the remaining snow from his face.

"What is it, young one?" Elladan asked, as he threw the snowball at Arwen and grinned at his twin.

"Ada is in the kitchen, and he told me to call you all." Estel answered, and grabbed a snowball to throw it to get even with Elrohir.

"Do you know why? We are kind of busy now, as you can see..." Elrohir grinned and threw a snowball at Estel before Estel could throw one at him.

"Hey?" Estel called, as he added, "That is not fair!"

"I do not think that he loved that, gwador..." Elladan smirked at his brother.

Elrohir grinned back at his twin, and said nothing.

"What is father doing in the kitchen?" Elladan asked, and threw another snowball at Arwen.

"I do not know, but he let me taste, and it was yummy…" Estel said.

"Adar cooks?" The Peredhil's asked as one, though Estel thought they looked quite surprised.

Estel nodded.

"What did he cook?" Elladan asked.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

**A/N:**_ Forgive me for the long time. _

Title: Surprise 2/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rate: K

Warning: Tissues in need, but nothing more, I think.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien, I just borrowed them.

Spoiler: AU.

Summary: Estel felt that his adar had left him, and he get his surprise, and he found that he is not alone.

Note: Estel first year at Peredhil's house in Imladris.  
The warm sequel of "White Blanket".

Note2: Written for Mellyn "Cooking" Contest.

2.

"I do not know…" Estel answered, and took the opportunity to throw snowball over Elrohir.

Estel smirked as he saw Elrohir, and he knew that he succeeded this time, and added with plea voice, "Well, are you coming?"

The twins nodded and followed Estel back to the house.

The Peredhil's been stopped by their father, who had a mischievous smile upon his face, as he said to them, "I am afraid this is not ready yet…"

"What is not ready?" Elladan cuts his father and asked with curious.

"My… umm…" Elrond stammered, wish not to spill his secret, as he wished to surprise them.

"Your what, Ada?" Elrohir asked, and came forward over his ada.

"That will remain a secret till tonight, now go to get some rest, I do believe that you will going to need your strength…" Elrond teased.

Arwen left, leaving the twins to wonder at what their Adar told them.

"But… we are not tired Ada." Elladan said, then changed his sentence as he noticed his adar face stretched with anger and sadness, "On other hand, Ada, I am beginning to feel tired, maybe I should take a little rest, come 'Ro…" Elladan said and grabbed his twin with him.

"But I am not tired 'Dan…" Elrohir protested.

"You _are_ tired gwador, I could see it in your eyes, come…" Elladan said and nudge his twin, and teased him, "We might be able to convince Arwen to tell us a story, come…"

"You really think that she would do that?" Elrohir asked, with hope in his eyes.

"Why not? After all, we did not do anything wrong…" Elladan answered but stopped speaking as he heard his Adar cough.

"Ada, are you alright?" Estel asked in fear.

"I am fine, ion…" Elrond said and then he looked at the twins and added, "I would not have said that, as I believed that you did cause a _little_ problem, as Arwen asked _me_ to entertain you, as she gives up."

"Then what should we do?" Elrohir asked his twin.

Elladan had an idea, as he answered, "I will tell you a story, come, we will have fun…" he smiled as he looked over his twin.

Elrond seemed suspected Elladan's smile, as he looked at him with an intense stare, and yet he said nothing.

The twins had finally left, much to Elrond's relief for he had feared that they would find out.

Then he knelt by Estel and said softly, "I need you to call for Erestor and Glorfindel right away, and then ion, and I would need your aid, alright?"

Estel nodded and ran to find the elves.

* * *

_While in the library…_

Elladan and Elrohir looked for a book.

Elladan asked, "Have you found something?"

"No… all I could find were research books that father wrote about herbs, but I did not find any stories, and you?" Elrohir answered and asked.

Elladan glared at his twin, and he could felt his twin sinking with despair, and answered softly, "Not yet, but _we_ will find them, gwador."

"I really hope we will find the book before I fall asleep in here." Elrohir teased his twin.

"Look it in this way, if we do not find the book, we will nudge our sister to read us, but we will not disturb her _this time_, alright?" Elladan asked and smiled over his twin.

Elrohir smiled back, and Elladan continued to search for any book, to find a story.

"I found one." Elladan said, and looked over his twin.

"What is the story?" Elrohir asked in curious.

"Come, we will find out in our room." Elladan answered and hurried to their room, while Elrohir followed.

* * *

**Back in the kitchen…**

Elrond tried to be patient while he waited for Erestor and Glorfindel, as he did not want to waste any more time.

He sat by the table, sighed, and wished with all his heart that the twins would not find out. He was alert for any noise, as he did not wish them to enter the kitchen and see their surprise. He **wanted** to surprise them.

Erestor and Glorfindel came in, led by the boy.

Elrond rose from the chair and walked over to them and started to give orders. Then he knelt by Estel and said, "I want you to blow up the balloons, if you need help, just tell me, alright ion?"

Estel nodded and asked, "Can I choose the colors, Ada?"

Elrond answered as he stroke his son's hair, "Yes, you can, ion."

* * *

Elrond stood in the middle of the kitchen and observed as the elves prepared the kitchen and the living room for the surprise. 

He noticed as Erestor helped Estel with the balloons, as he set them all around, as Glorfindel brought their presents, and then he fixed a fire.

He covered the big cake with chocolate syrup that he cooked earlier, and placed it outside on the window ledge.

* * *

**At night…**

The time had finally come and Elrond welcomed the guests.

He noticed someone in the middle of the room who looked to him familiar. When he came closer, he was surprised to see Bilbo Baggins.

Then he noticed Celeborn and Galadriel, he went over to them and clasped their shoulders and thanked them for coming.

His eyes moved over to Thranduil, his old best mellon that stood by him in hard times, and embraced him softly as he noticed he held his elfling in his hands.

"Is this your elfling, mellon?" Elrond asked.

"He is, and I love him dearly." Thranduil said and leant his head to kiss his elfling's cheek, and then he added, "Elrond, mellon-nin, meet my ion, Greenleaf."

"He is so beautiful, mellon-nin. He is similar to you, as he has your eyes and your hair." Elrond gracefully said, and moved his hand to stroke Greenleaf's golden hair.

Estel nudged his Adar, and Elrond lifted the boy to see Thranduil's elfling.

"Ion," Elrond said, and then he continued as he introduced, "Meet Thranduil, King of Greenwood, and his elfling, Greenleaf."

"This is Estel." Elrond introduced the boy.

They exchanged words, as Estel moved his hands over the elfling, and being caught by Greenleaf's tiny hands, and he exclaimed with a smile, "He got my hands."

Both parents smiled, and Elrond nodded to his friend, "I think they will be a great friends, and you shall stick around for awhile."

"I will do that, mellon-nin." Thranduil took the suggestion, and then he teased, "I thought that I came to celebrate and to surprise the twins."

"Yes, that is what you came for," Elrond smiled at Thranduil, and then he called to Lindir, and said to him, "Call for Arwen first, and bring her over here."

Elrond blessed everyone for coming for the twins' begetting day.

Lindir left, and then returned with Arwen, who also seemed surprised at what had happened in her home. She seemed stunned as she noticed all the guests and walked over to her Ada, and asked, "What is this? What is going on in here, Ada?"

"This is for the twins's begetting day, _Sell-nin_." Elrond answered and kissed his daughter.

"I think that they will be surprised, Adar, this is so beautiful." Arwen excitedly said.

"I am glad that you think that, because yours will come like theirs, too." Elrond said, as he did not wish her to become jealous.

"Hannon-le, Adar."

"Now, I think this is the time to call them. What do you think?" Elrond asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

At that point, Elrond asked Estel to bring the twins to the living room, and not to tell them anything.

Estel nodded, and ran to the twins' chamber.

Estel knocked, and when he heard nothing, he entered inside only to find his brother sleeping, and snoring. Estel realized he needed help and left the room.

"Ada? Ada?" Estel called.

"What is it, ion?" Elrond asked, seeing Estel had returned alone.

"They are sleeping Ada, and snoring too…" Estel answered with smile.

"Snoring, oh dear…" Elrond was at a loss, thinking the twins would not get their surprise after all he worked for.

"Do not worry, mellon," Elrond could hear Thranduil.

"The twins are sleeping, how could I not be worried?" Elrond asked him.

"Here, hold my elfling, and Glorfindel, if you would show me the way to their room, I think I know how to wake them." Thranduil answered as he gave Elrond his elfling and smiled mischievously.

Elrond nodded to Glorfindel, who showed Thranduil the way to the twins' room.

"Here it is…" Glorfindel pointed to the door, and stepped back, curious.

Thranduil started to knock on the door, and then when he heard nothing, he slammed the door open, and stepped in.

"Young Elrohir and Elladan, wake up!" Thranduil voice was loud, as he gave the order.

Thranduil hid his smile as he noticed that the twins moved slightly, as they stretched their muscles.

"W… what?" Elladan called in sleepy voice.

"King T… Thranduil?" Elrohir called and sat up on the bed immediately and asked, "What are you doing in our room?"

"Yes, it is I… have you missed me, young one?" Thranduil teased Elrohir, and then he teased the elder too, "What about saying hello or welcome, Elladan?"

"F… forgive us, Your Highness…" Elladan answered. He still felt tired, but he was curious to know why Thranduil was in his room.

"Now, when you are awake, I would like you to follow me. I brought my elfling with me and I want you two to meet him." Thranduil said, and was about to leave, thinking the twins were up, but when he turned around, he saw them still in bed.

Thranduil walked outside, and exchanged few words with Glorfindel. Glorfindel left, and Thranduil entered the room with a large smile on his face, as he started to shout.

"THAT WAS AN ORDER, NOW MOVE!" Thranduil shouted, then smiled with pleasure as he saw the twins leap from the bed. He waited for them outside while they dressed.

The twins left their room, and followed the king to the living room.

Thranduil could see by the looks on their faces that they were confused and still not completely awake.

When the twins walked into the living room, they almost collapsed as they heard their father, "And here is something special for you both to celebrate your begetting day."

"W… What?" The twins asked, looking shocked and surprised.

The elves and Estel greeting them.

Elrond helped his twins to the chairs so they could breath after the surprise. When they had recovered, Elladan asked, "I want to see Thranduil's elfling, or maybe that was only to bring us here?"

Thranduil came toward him to let him see his elfling, and asked him in a serious voice, "Is this joke? Was my elfling was joke for you?"

"N… no… forgive me…" Elladan answered.

Thranduil smiled. He loved to torture Elrond's twin sons and he especially loved to see them begging… and yet he could felt the air of love that surrounded the Peredhil's house.

"I forgive you, young one, and I want you to meet my beautiful elfling – Greenleaf." Thranduil presented his elfling.

"Look, gwador, he is beautiful, look at his eyes, his hair…" Elrohir said.

"Oh my dear lord, I totally forgot about the cake I worked all day…" Elrond suddenly said, as he smelled the sweetness smell of his cake, and walked over the kitchen.

He went over to the window, and took the cake, and brought back to the living room. The guests came closer, and Elrond sat the cake next to the twins.

The twins smiled at the cake, and asked, "Did you really make it, Adar?"

Elrond nodded with pleasure.

"This is looks so yummy, just like Estel said…" Elrohir said.

"Estel?" Elrond grinned over the boy, who now played with Greenleaf.

"I did not say anything about the cake, Ada, neither knew that it was their big day." Estel answered, and then he continued to play with Greenleaf.

The twins read what had written on the cake, "Happy Begetting day, Elladan and Elrohir."

"Thank you, Adar," Then the twins said, and walked over their Adar and hugged him.

Elrond said nothing but he was smiling.

Thranduil and Glorfindel sliced the cake, and gave a piece of cake to everyone, while Bilbo sang his song:

_"…I sit beside the fire and think  
Of how the world will be  
When winter comes without a spring  
That I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things  
That I have never seen;  
In every wood in any spring  
There is a different green…"_

As the song ended, Thranduil leant over his elfling, and then over the boy that kept playing with him, and said smiling, "I think he likes you."

**The End**

_Sell-nin_ - My daughter


End file.
